Tenías que ser tú
by TheLadyIvanov
Summary: Puedes gritarle, quejarte y molestarte con él, pero no hay nada que no puedas perdonar cuando lo besas. Drabble, Sasunaru. Para Zhena Hik. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, y no obtengo dinero con este escrito. **

**Parejas: Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki. **

**Advertencia: Yaoi, si esto no es de tu agrado, por favor retírate. Gracias. **

**Dedicación: Para Zhena Hik. No será un gran escrito como los tuyos, pero me nació dedicarte esto a ti que has sido también tan buena y amable conmigo. Te mereces esto y mucho más hermosa, espero que esto alegre un poquito más tu día.**

--

Admítelo, existen mil y un razones para estresarte o molestarte con tu dobe, porque olvidaste lo complicado que es compartir el techo con otro más. Y, si, desde hace un par de meses que se te hace costumbre referirte a él como "tu" dobe.

No es más que abrir tus negros globos oculares, los cuales por cierto se hayan hartos de ojeras que denotan tus costumbres nocturnas; para encontrarte con un desorden descomunal en tu habitación. Carraspeas y aprietas tu mandíbula para que los insultos se retengan entre tus labios pálidos e hinchados por los besos constantes que juegas a posicionar en el cuerpo de Uzumaki. Te callas, porque aunque poseas el poderío de armar un alboroto, el peso de las horas matutinas atontan tus impulsos egoístas.

Olvidas ese casi, perdonable revuelo en tu alcoba, más que nada porque tu ayudaste a realizar aquel intento de revolución, pero, ¿por qué entre todos los lugares existentes de tu casa, tiene que ser el baño, _tu _baño el que pague por el desorden? Una cosa es ver algunas toallas fuera de su lugar, e incluso, te imaginas capaz de perdonar algunos jabones mojados ensuciando en lavamanos. Pero claro que si se trata de vivir con ese torbellino rubio, es lo menos que encontrarías. Lo primero que te encontraste fue el olor poco llamativo de la taza del baño, que por supuesto se encontraba abierta. Dios, ¿es tan difícil de recordar bajar la tapa cuando utiliza su retrete?. Casi podías jurar que la boca de tu estómago se encogía del asco que le produce; encima de todo, ves los surcos de agua que yacen en el suelo, esperando por ensuciar más el lugar apenas tú decidas mojar tus pies también. Fue justo allí, con el primer pie en el baño, donde te diste cuenta que pisaste con el pie izquierdo. Mierda, es allí cuando te conviene ser un supersticioso.

Pasados unos siete minutos, más o menos a las diez menos quince, saliste del baño porque el hedor te desesperaba las fosas nasales. Terminaste de convencerte que necesitabas más espacio para ti, es mucha carga convivir con alguien tan poco aseado. Aunque tu sabes que los problemas no se dan por aludidos si se hayan en residencias diferentes. Ya sea por tus quejas o tus celos, siempre terminas molesto en el día. Ahora, que la gente no se entere que te encelas pero hasta del ramen. ¿Qué pensará la gente del gran Uchiha que se molesta cuando su dobe pasa más tiempo comiendo ramen que estando con él?

Es entonces cuando el ambiente se ve sumido en gritos, tanto tuyos como de Naruto. Te encolerizas cuando te recalca que eres un maldito paranoico con todo, y que si bien es cierto, sólo tú puedes referirte a ti de ese modo. Devuelves sus escándalos con mordaces comentarios con respecto a su floja actitud, poco te importa en verdad si las frases llegan a incomodar a Naruto, porque tú a las seis de la tarde, luego de pasarte el día limpiando _su _desorden, te encuentras harto de todo.

Regresas a tu casa solo, luego de haber escuchado un: ¡Me largo entonces!, por parte del rubio. Si lo ves desde una perspectiva, te encuentras relajado porque nadie va a ensuciar el suelo de tu sala con sus pies enlodados. Te verás libre de tener que ordenar la ropa en el ropero, de ponerte a lustrar las baldosas mohosas de la cocina y de tener que secar el piso del baño.

Claro, que cada pro tiene su contra. Esta noche, la pasarás solo, en todos los sentidos que tu mente puede encontrar. El orgullo probó ser lo suficientemente pesado para poder derrocar al supuesto cariño que sabes que sientes por tu dobe. Y es a las nueve de la noche, cuando suspiras cansado de la misma rutina, para ponerte en pie y salir a buscarlo.

Lo encuentras como siempre esperando sentado en las banquillas afuera de tu apartamento. Muerdes tus labios cuando lo ves así, con las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta naranja, el cabello levemente mojado por las gotas que trae la brisa, las mejillas sonrojadas por el frío y con los ojos azules, bañados por los rayos de luna. La imagen te insita a cometer un acto de violación en un lugar público, por lo que te conduces con precaución, antes de derribártele encima.

Siguiendo los pasos de la rutina marcada, no pronuncias palabra alguna, tu sabes bien que no vas a pedirle perdón aún, lo harás cuando tengas su cuerpo desnudo bajo el tuyo, porque habrás perdido la razón total de tus actos y tan sólo complacerás a tus impulsos salvajes. Así que te ahorras el diálogo, para tomar entre tus dedos su mentón y de plano tomar los labios que proclamas tuyos por toda la eternidad.

Ese beso te recalca, como todos los días, que podrás gritarle, podrás reclamarle por ser un necio y un desordenado. E incluso, podrías quejarte por ser tan ruidoso cuando tú introduces tu miembro en su cuerpo, pero, ¿qué más vas a hacer? Todas esas miles de razones pueden quedar en el olvido si con ello puedes besarlo otra vez. Será un dobe, pero es tu dobe y por eso, todo es perdonable.

"Tenías que ser tu, dobe"

**Gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer, muy amables. **


End file.
